The invention relates to a tank cover, in particular an SCR closure.
A tank cover comprising a freewheel and a signal device is known from DE 203 08 736 U1, comprising a handle part for handling the cover when screwing it into and out of a neck that can be closed by the lid, and comprising an engagement part for engaging with the neck between an initial position and a final position. Here, the handle part and the engagement part are coupled by means of a latching device having a first and a second latching position and the handle part can be rotated relative to the engagement part from the first latching position, by overcoming a latching resistance in the screw-in direction, into the second latching position and in the process generates, by means of a signal device, a signal that can be perceived from the outside. In the first latching position, the handle part is prevented from moving relative to the engagement part in the unscrewing direction by an end stop. In the second latching position, the handle part is prevented from further rotating in the screw-in direction by a second end stop and, from this latching position, can be rotated back into the first latching position again in the unscrewing direction. The latching device comprises a latching finger which extends so as to be movable in the radial direction and is pressed radially outwards in a manner preloaded by a pressure spring. Two latching recesses which are formed in the inside of a bottom shell at an angular distance of approximately 45° from one another are assigned to the latching finger.
Other tank covers comprising torque mechanisms for closing the opening of a tank at a predetermined torque are known from DE 102 14 144 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,852 B1, which covers are relatively complex.
In addition, a tank cover for mounting on a filler neck of a container is known from DE 10 2004 038 864 A1, comprising a grip cap, a threaded part and a locking mechanism which is provided between the grip cap and threaded part, the locking mechanism being formed by latching noses and by elastically deformable latching lugs interacting therewith, and the latching lugs being integrally formed on the threaded part and the latching noses being integrally formed on the grip cap, or the latching lugs being integrally formed on the grip cap and the latching noses being integrally formed on the threaded part.
Another tank cover comprising a locking mechanism is known from DE 103 33 094 A1.
These known tank covers are complex and still have room for improvement, in particular with respect to production costs and assembly.